Allergy
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: During a normal practice day, Marui faints. The doctor diagnosed him of being allergic to sweets! What follows next is apocalypse courtesy of Kirihara. Rikkai will never be normal again. Crack!


Hi.

Rine-Line here. This story was supposed to be a birthday fic for dearest Lana-chan from the Pointless but Original Talking forum that I didn't manage to finish because back then I was going to be late for school (I really became late…). It was just lying around in the compy so I figured I'd publish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: It's my first time making a Rikkai fic so expect a little OOCness. Also slightly cracky. Hehehe…

**Allergy**

It was a normal crazy day in Rikkaidai. Niou was terrorizing the first years, Yagyuu was being the perfect gentleman while at the same time trying to stop Niou from whatever it was he was doing, Yanagi was taking data while Kirihara was clinging to him childishly, complaining at how Sanada was being mean to him because the vice-captain hid his crayons. Yukimura, thankfully, helped Yanagi in pacifying the baby of the team. Sanada stood to beside Yukimura, denying Kirihara's claims. Jackal sat on the bench beside Marui who was busy eating strawberry shortcake…

When suddenly… Marui began coughing hard and turned red. Then he fainted.

"MARUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

0-0-0-0-0

Hospital…

Yukimura asked as the doctor approached, "How is he?"

"He's fine. It was just an allergic reaction."

"ALLERGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"That's impossible!" Jackal shouted. "He was eating strawberry shortcake! He couldn't have just become allergic to it!"

"It's possible. He may have eaten too much of that food. Too much of anything isn't good for anyone. His body's taken a reaction to it and that's the allergy." The doctor thought, 'They don't know?'

Kirihara smirked like a brat. "Heh! Looks like Marui-senpai has to stop eating cakes now! I'll eat them all!"

"And get you high on sugar and work ourselves to death trying to clean up the mess you'll make in the locker room? Nuh-uh!" Niou said as he dragged the second-year brat away who protested childishly.

Yukimura asked the doctor, "Will he be all right? Can he play tennis?"

"Yes, he will. It's not something life-threatening. However, he has to watch what he eats from now on."

"That's good."

And they all stayed to wait for Marui to wake up.

0-0-0-0-0

"Uhh… I feel like I've got a hangover."

"That's a very accurate description, in my important opinion."

Marui sat up. He glanced at the side of his bed to find his teammates there. Niou had been the one talking. The others were either standing like Niou or seated.

"What happened?"

"You can't eat any sweets any more", Niou said with a menacing, evil grin.

One… Two… Three…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

The Regulars quickly covered their ears in case they go deaf. Who knew Marui could scream like that.

Yagyuu chided Niou before saying to Marui, "Do not believe him Marui, he's only toying with you. You can still eat sweets but not too much."

"Huh why?"

This time, it was Kirihara who answered, "You're allergic to sweets! And now I'll be the one to eat all your cakes!!!"

Blink once. Twice. And then a thousand times.

And for the second time that day, Marui shook the dust from the hospital's ceiling.

0-0-0-0-0

A few days later…

Rikkai was in a state of apocalypse. Kirihara, high on sugar, was destroying the courts and probably the lockers later while all the first years, second years, third years and Jackal trying to stop him futilely.

Yagyuu was standing on the side with Niou, who was rolling on the court laughing. Yanagi was taking notes, estimating the damage and comparing it with the previous incidents, as well as the number of casualties and the amount of money needed to repair everything. Sanada couldn't take it anymore and went to the clinic even though he wasn't physically sick but only mentally sick. Yukimura had disappeared off somewhere luckily while Marui sat on a corner and emo-ed.

Jackal shouted to Yanagi, "Yanagi, will this happen tomorrow?"

Without looking up from his note-taking, the data master answered, "A hundred percent probability."

Jackal fainted.

0-0-0-0-0

Back in the hospital…

The doctor sat on his deck, sifting through the documents when one caught his attention. "Nurse?"

"Yes?" she asked as she approached.

"About this Marui Bunta… what do you remember me saying his condition was?"

The nurse racked her brains. "He was that boy who plays tennis and looks like Shido Maruko who faints when he eats sweets because he's allergic to it? I was nearby that time and I remember you saying that he's got an allergic reaction. Why?"

The doctor paled. He had mistaken Marui for Shido! And had given the wrong diagnosis! Marui only fainted because of choking!

The poor doctor didn't know that he set apocalypse into the world.

FIN.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ooh, my first attempt at crack and a Rikkai fic (what a combo!).

Anyway, feel free to review.

Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!

~Rine-Line


End file.
